


Assumptions: The Lies of Ginny Weasley

by GryffindorTom



Series: Assumptions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, False Accusations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following allegations in the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter raped his best friend, Hermione Granger, his former flame Ginny Weasley decides to make similar claims in order to gain some of the fabled Potter Fortune. The only problem is that she is lying!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101574) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom). 
  * Inspired by [A Sleep Walkers Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203803) by Broomstick Flyer. 



> Assumptions: The Lies of Ginny Weasley – Rating M  
> Part 01 – The Lies  
> Summary – Following allegations in the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter raped his best friend, Hermione Granger, his former flame Ginny Weasley decides to make similar claims in order to gain some of the fabled Potter Fortune. The only problem is that she is lying!  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione (eventually), Ginny/Neville  
> Warnings – Contains swearing and violence within the story. Please note that rape and scenes of sexual activity are mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.

** The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 29th January 1998 **

 

Ginny Weasley was sitting down in the Great Hall at Hogwarts for her breakfast, next to her current boyfriend and fellow Dumbledore's Army member, Neville Longbottom, when the Post Owls flew into the Great Hall. One of the owls swooped down, heading towards Ginny, carrying a letter addressed to her, along with a copy of the days Daily Prophet.

 

Taking the letter and the newspaper from the owl she offered it a piece of bacon. Flipping the envelope open, she saw that it was a letter from her mother, Molly Weasley. Reading it, a plan formed in her head. _'Maybe I could claim that he has done the same to me? I would be able to get my hands on some of the Potter Fortune! There again, who is to say he has not raped me already!'_

 

Passing the letter to Neville, he read it to the person who was sitting next to him, Luna Lovegood.

 

‘ _Ginny dear,_

_In today’s edition of the Daily Prophet, there is an article that may upset you to know about, however it is necessary for me to send it you._

_It seems that your former boyfriend has been holding poor Hermione hostage and has been raping her repeatedly. I think that it is best that you get a check-up from Madam Pomfrey, just in case he has hurt you._

_If he has, I won’t hesitate to bar him from visiting The Burrow ever again._

_Love_

_Mom._ ’

 

Ginny headed, with a plan in mind, to the Head Table, leaving her copy of the Daily Prophet unread. Heading to Madam Pomfrey, she knew what she was going to do, and she knew that if she didn’t, she would lose Harry to Hermione Granger.

 

Ginny knew that Harry would not rape anyone, but knew that if she did not claim that Harry had raped her, she would lose him, and with him the fortune that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter held

 

She arrived in front of Madam Pomfrey, who was seated, finishing her breakfast. She could hear some commotion from behind her, and knew that something had kicked off. It was time for Ginny to speak to the school Healer.

 

“Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, but I need to talk to you.” She said, looking at her. “Could I talk to you in private please?”

 

Madam Pomfrey regarded the youngest of the Weasley family, before getting from her seat. “Follow me please Miss Weasley”, the middle aged Healer said to the redhead, “We will discuss your situation in the Hospital Wing.”

 

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 29th January 1998 **

 

Madam Pomfrey led Ginny into the Hospital Wing, in order to have a private discussion. Heading into the Healers office, Ginny started crying. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a tissue from a box next to her.

 

“Miss Weasley. I need you to tell me what is wrong so I can help you.” The Healer said, trying to comfort the girl. “Take all of the time you need to explain everything. If you need anything, I can summon an House Elf. Everything that you say will be held in confidentiality, so nobody can be told, except in certain circumstances, where Professor McGonagall, your parents or Auror Department need to know.”

 

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I know I can trust you. Its just…I’m scared.” Ginny stuttered, “When…when Harry came over to The Burrow in the summer, he…he…”

 

“Did he do something to you?” Madam Pomfrey enquired, hoping to help the girl. “Did Harry do something to you?”

 

“Yes, he…he forced me. I…I told him not to, but he refused to listen to me. He…he raped me.” Ginny said, her tears getting worse. Internally she smiled, whilst keeping up the façade externally of being a rape victim. ‘ _That will get me some of the Potter Fortune, as well as keeping his claws away from Granger. She probably asked for him to shag her, the slag._ ’

 

“Petey!” Madam Pomfrey called out, summoning an House Elf from the Kitchens. “I need you to collect Professor McGonagall, wherever she is in the castle, I need her immediately.”

 

The elf nodded, acknowledging his orders, and then popped away to inform the Head of Gryffindor that she was required in the Hospital Wing.

 

** Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 29th January 1998 **

 

Professor McGonagall had just walked into the Transfiguration Classroom, ready to teach the group of Hufflepuff and Slytherin Second Year students. She was annoyed, as she had just had help in splitting up a fight between some of the Seventh Year students, as well as being conflicted. She was conflicted having read the article in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, which was about Harry Potter.

 

In all of her years that she had known Harry Potter, she knew that he wasn’t a rapist, despite the article saying that he was. On the other hand, she knew Hermione Granger would not lie about something like rape. She knew, however, that Hermione had lied to her on a couple of occasions, once when the Troll was in the girls bathroom in Hermione’s First Year, with the second occasion being when Delores Umbridge was on the hunt over the group known as Dumbledore’s Army. She was brought out of her thoughts when an House Elf popped up in front of her.

 

“Madam McGonny,” the elf said, in awe of the Scottish woman. “Madam Poppy has instructed Petey to tell you that you is wanted by Madam Poppy in the Hospital Wing.”

 

“Thank you Petey.” Minerva said to the elf, wondering what Poppy Pomfrey wanted of her. “I shall head over to the Hospital Wing immediately.” The elf acknowledged her response and disappeared. Minerva wrote a note, which she attached to her door, telling her class to go to the Library to study. She then departed the classroom, heading to the Hospital Wing, and her friend.

 

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 29th January 1998 **

 

Madam Pomfrey had just finished the tests that she had to undertake on Ginny Weasley, in order to substantiate some of her claims, when Professor McGonagall arrived in the Hospital Wing. She headed over to her colleague and frowned.

 

“It seems that, according to Miss Weasley, Mr Potter has a second rape victim.” Madam Pomfrey told the older woman. “When we were in the Great Hall earlier, at breakfast, Miss Weasley came up to me at the Head Table while you were dealing with that fight. She was in tears, claiming that she had been raped by Harry Potter. She told me that it happened the day before his birthday, while they were both at The Burrow.

 

“She went on to say that she had tried to fight him off, however according to her, he was too tough for her to stop him,” the Healer continued, trying to remain sympathetic towards the girl, yet also trying to remain objective. “I did some tests Minerva. She has a tearing of her hymen, caused by sexual intercourse.”

 

Minerva McGonagall was in shock because the son of one of her favourite students was implicated in two alleged rapes. She knew that she would have to inform Molly and Arthur Weasley of their daughter’s allegations. On the other hand, Minerva knew that there were rumours about the girl that she had partook in sexual activity in school, yet still she knew the Aurors would have to become involved.

 

Heading over to the fireplace, she threw some Floo powder into it, heading off to the Auror Headquarters to get them to investigate the case, then to The Burrow, in order to speak to the Weasley patriarch.

 

#  Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, England

** 29th January 1998 **

 

Deputy Head Auror Constance ‘Connie’ Plumber was making her way from the canteen to her desk when she saw her former Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, waiting at the welcome desk. Connie headed over, wondering why the Head of Gryffindor was wanting from the Auror Department.

 

“Good morning Professor McGonagall,” she said, greeting the woman who, at Hogwarts, helped her in some extracurricular classes so she could become an Auror. “How can the Auror Department help you?”

 

“Good morning Auror Plumber. I’m here because we have a situation at Hogwarts.” Professor McGonagall replied. “It seems that Harry Potter has got another rape victim added to his list.”

 

“Who is this alleged victim?” Connie asked, “ And have her parents been informed that they are required to be at Hogwarts?”

 

“The victim is Ginny Weasley, the daughter of Arthur Weasley, the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects within the DMLE.” Professor McGonagall said, “I will be heading over to The Burrow shortly to discuss this with them.”

 

Connie agreed to head over to Hogwarts in order to speak to Ginny Weasley, heading there via The Burrow.

 

** The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England **

** 29th January 1998 **

 

Arthur Weasley was just about to head to work, having finished his breakfast. As Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects section within the DMLE, he knew that working for the Ministry was, in the current climate, a risk, however it was one that he needed to take so he could provide for his family.

 

He had read the days Daily Prophet and was in shock. The reason being was that he had thought that his daughters former boyfriend, Harry Potter, wouldn’t do a thing such as what he was being accused of, raping Hermione Granger.

 

Heading to the apparation point at The Burrow, he saw two people that he did not expect to visit The Burrow, Professor McGonagall and Deputy Head Auror Plumber.

 

Little did Aurthur expect his day to go worse than what he had expected.

 


	2. 02 - The Truth

**Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14th April 1998**

Ginny Weasley was sitting with her fellow Gryffindor students in the Common Room. It had been hard for her over the last few months, knowing she had falsely accused her ex boyfriend. She had split up with Neville too, who was now dating Luna Lovegood, as he knew she was lying to people over the rape situation.

Suddenly the radio turned from the Celestina Warbeck song that was playing to an announcement. "It seems ladies and gentlemen…I can confirm that, yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has, in what our on scene reporter has dubbed the 'Battle of the Ministry', cast the Killing Curse at Harry Potter, the man formally known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One' and now 'The Rapist Potter'. Yes, It is true. I can confirm that at 11:34pm Harry James Potter has died."

Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was silent. Even though some believed that Harry Potter was evil, raping Hermione Granger, with others believing he was innocent; they all were in shock that the last chance for their world was dead.

Ginny Weasley ran from the Common Room to the female Sixth Year dormitory in tears. Sitting on her bed, she pulled the curtains around it and rolled on her bed into a ball.

' _Why Harry? Was it the accusations that I made that caused you to go on a suicide run?'_ the redhead thought, tears flowing like a river. ' _Looks like Granger has got Potters money. First thing in the morning I am going down to Professor McGonagall. I am going to tell her the truth._ '

Little did she expect to find out that Harry had not died, but had returned and defeated the Dark Lord.

**Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**15th April 1998**

Ginny walked into the Transfiguration Classroom when she saw the Professor that she was looking for getting ready for her next class.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to make a confession." Ginny said.

"What is it Miss Weasley?" the Transfiguration Professor said, annoyed as she had not had her morning cup of coffee at breakfast that morning.

"I…I lied when I accused Harry of raping me." Ginny said, crying. "I only did it as I was jealous of him screwing Granger. Not just that but I wanted to get some of his family money."

"You realise you can get a massive fine or even a sentence in Azkaban Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said to the redhead. "Anyway, how did the tests show that you were no longer virginal?"

"I…I slept with Dean Thomas when I was in a relationship with him, and I slept with Draco Malfoy." Ginny confessed. "I will take any punishment necessary Professor McGonagall, all I want is to have Harry forgive me now he is dead."

"So you have only confessed about your lies as he sacrificed himself to beat You-Know-Who?" McGonagall said. "I will have to bring Auror Plumber and your father here and I will need to speak to them both about you."

"I am sorry Professor." Ginny said, bowing her head. Little did she expect what would happen next.

**Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**16th April 1998**

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER!" Arthur Weasley shouted at his daughter. He had heard about what she had told Professor McGonagall the previous day and he was not happy with her behaviour. "YOUR MOTHER MAY STILL WANT YOU BUT YOU ARE NO LONGER A WEASLEY!"

"Calm down Director Weasley," Connie Plumber, the Auror-in-Charge of the Potter rape cases said, "This isn't helping your daughter at all."

Turning to Ginny, Connie pulled out a sheaf of parchment from her case. "As per the statement you made to us on 29th January 1998, you agreed to fulfil this case and all the requirements that the Auror Department request of you in order for us to investigate the case. Should you go back on your agreement you will be forced to lose your magic and will also be sentenced to a long stretch in Azkaban, or fines.

"But…but…"

"But nothing Miss Weasley. The case will go to trial on 15th May 1998 and you will be required to attend." Connie told the girl. "Should you not attend, you will be found in contempt and thus be arrested and tried yourself. Do you understand?"

Ginny looked down and sighed. She wished she had not made the accusations in the first place but she knew she was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. "I understand." She said despondently. She knew she would have to speak out at the trial now.

** Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 15th May 1998 **

Ginny was sitting in the Transfiguration Classroom under the supervision of Professor McGonagall. Ever since the conversation between her father, Auror Plumber and Professor McGonagall, she knew that she would be in the firing line for everyone so Professor McGonagall decided to, in the best interests of Miss Weasley, for her to be in detention for the whole month, and that she would be sleeping in separate quarters from her friends.

"Are you ready Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked the girl who was dressed in her uniform, ready to go to the trial.

"I guess I am Professor McGonagall." Ginny said. She knew that today would be her last day of freedom, at least if she couldn't pay the fines that she knew the Minister of Magic, who was going to be the judge in this case, would levy.


	3. Part 03 - The Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions: The Lies of Ginny Weasley – Rating M
> 
> Chapter 03 – The Justice
> 
> Warnings – Swearing, violence, mentions of rape and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon. Some scenes may be upsetting to some readers.

** Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 15th May 1998 **

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the Witness bench in a state of worry. She had been to see Professor McGonagall the day after she had heard about Harry's 'death', confessing to her that she had lied about being raped by Harry, but instead had undertook consensual sex with Dean Thomas when she was dating him, then had sex with the enemy of her family, Draco Malfoy.

She remembered the punishments that both her father had dealt, along with Professor McGonagall, with her father disowning her, losing his temper with her as he had deemed her a disgrace to the Weasley family. Professor McGonagall had put her in a state of detention for the entire month, not forgiving her for her lies.

They had tried to inform the Ministry Aurors that she wished to drop the charges as she admitted that she had lied but the Auror-in-Charge of the case, Auror Connie Plumber, told her that she had agreed to fulfil the case and all the requirements that the Auror Department requested of her in order for them to investigate the case. She was further told that should she go back on her agreement she will be forced to lose her magic and will also be sentenced to a long stretch in Azkaban, or fines.

She knew that she could be charged for attempted Line Theft should she speak out, but she knew that she would be condemning an innocent man to prison should she not. She also knew that she would be facing fines for perverting the course of justice with her lies, but she was unsure that she would be able to afford them.

"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the thirteenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Five is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk, Percy Weasley, announced, taking his cue from his boss, the Minister. Tonks passed Percy a note to say what he would have to say next

"Criminal Trial of Harry James Potter versus Great Britain." Percy announced to the assembled members of the public. "He is charged with the crimes of Raping Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and Ginerva Weasley, a Pureblood."

The Clerk of the Wizengamot of this hearing stood up to address Harry. "What is your plea, Mr. Potter on the charges of raping a Pureblood and a Muggleborn?" Percy asked, his dicta quill flying across the parchment in front of him.

"As far as I am aware I am not guilty," Harry said.

"Clerk, take note of the 'not guilty' plea," Shacklebolt said, his eyes on Harry, watching carefully for him to make any sudden movements. "Do you have any legal representation?"

"How could I when the last thing I remember was fighting Voldemort when the Aurors stunned me." Harry said.

"We shall take that as a no then Mr Potter." Shacklebolt said, annoyed about the lack of procedure being undertook. He wished that he could have stopped the trial there and declared a mistrial, but his hands were tied because of tradition.

Ginny watched the Opening Statement of the Prosecution, solicitor Andromeda Tonks describing how Harry had viciously raped both Hermione and herself, how they had evidence to prove that he was guilty as hell in the case of Hermione. For the charges against herself they had the Witness Statement she made, plus the test results from Madam Pomfrey proved that she was no longer virginal.

Ginny would know about no longer being virginal as she had had sex with Dean Thomas on several occasions no matter the time of day over the weekends. She remembered that she had sex once in the boys dorm whilst Harry and Hermione were in the middle of their 'disagreement' and whilst Lavender was 'sucking Ron's face off' and how Seamus Finnegan was invited once for a threesome with her and Ginny, Seamus calling her 'a willing slut' during their session of intercourse.

She remembered how she had willingly slept with Draco Malfoy as to avoid him passing her on to the Carrow twins for Cruciatus practice and how she had disarmed him of his wand afterwards, leaving the ferret wandless until he agreed to leave her alone.

As Mrs Tonks continued on, Ginny tried not to fall asleep as the solicitor was effectively defaming her ex-boyfriends character following the accusations that she had made, but could not do anything. Eventually Mrs Tonks spoke about how Aurors, led on a raid by Senior Auror Nymphadora Tonks, found a surveillance sphere in the property Harry had inherited from his godfather with evidence.

"This sphere, issued to Miss Granger by Senior Auror Tonks, has damning evidence against Mr Potter. The sphere was issued to Miss Granger following a letter as she was unsure what was happening to her to become no longer virginal." Andromeda Tonks said.

Ginny was interested upon hearing the statement by the Prosecution. She watched the sphere that the Auror, John Dawlish, who was guarding Harry, had activated. Ginny watched how Harry had slid out of bed, completely asleep, passing through the tent from where his 'bedroom' was, heading into the area where Hermione was sleeping.

She was astonished when he saw that he had pulled down both his pyjama bottoms and the bottoms of Hermione, his erect member heading closer and closer to Hermione, inserting himself into her, thrusting in and out like a saw, ploughing through her maidenhead. ' _How I wished I had shagged Harry instead of leaving it for Hermione!'_

Ginny watched how Harry had burst his seed into the girl who, according to the footage, was the subject of his constant ministrations, his passion, his love. She then watched as the footage changed to the scene of Hermione leaving, him saying to her "Wait, Hermione, what have you done with all of your stuff?"

Ginny watched as Hermione turned around to face him, bringing her fist up from behind, connecting it with his face to hit him. He watched as she walked out, leaving him behind.

Before Mrs Tonks began to speak again, an elderly lady stood up to speak.

"The Wizengamot recognises Madam Longbottom, Regent for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom." Percy said robotically.

"Thank you Mr Clerk, I would like to ask the Wizengamot to consider that, although they have seen the footage from the surveillance sphere, was Lord Potter doing the actions depicted willingly, of his own violation, or was there another thing in play?" Augusta Longbottom said. "What is to say that Lord Potter has got a medical condition that he is unaware of? What is to say that he wasn't aware of committing rape? I suggest that the Wizengamot allow him to be released into my custody for medical reports, then following that, judgement can be made?"

"But Potter is Dark" she heard Joshua Abbott, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Abbot and fellow member of the Great Alliance say. "My daughter says that he is a Parseltongue. That is the sign of a Dark Wizard."

"I am a Parseltongue you know Joshua, just like my brother was, same as my father and his father too. It is a Potter family gift you know." Augusta said, getting annoyed with her friend. "Anyway my grandson told me several times about how your daughter was picking a fight with the head of the Alliance, especially after the Chamber incident and the TriWizard farce. If you have nothing constructive to say then don't say it at all.

"Anyway, if it will please the Wizengamot, I am willing to have Lord Potter placed under House Arrest until the Medical Reports are completed." Augusta concluded.

** Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 17th May 1998 **

"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the seventeenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Eight is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk, Percy Weasley, announced, taking his cue from his boss, the Minister. Tonks passed Percy a note to say what he would have to say next

"Continuation of the Criminal Trial of Harry James Potter versus Great Britain." Percy announced to the assembled members of the public. "He is charged with the crimes of Raping Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and Ginerva Weasley, a Pureblood."

"I have in my hand the reports from the Healer, Healer Smythe of St Mungos Hospital, who says that Mr Potter suffers from a condition known as Sexsomnia, meaning that he would be unaware of having sexual intercourse with Miss Granger, as the Healer has concluded, from the surveillance footage, that Mr Potter was asleep during his actions." Augusta said, reading the reports, "Therefore I urge you to dismiss the charges in the case of Miss Hermione Granger."

Ginny stood up in the Witness stand, knowing that she was going to have to confess to her lies. "I lied when I accused Harry of raping me. I was jealous of him screwing Granger. Not just that but I wanted to get some of his family money. That is why I told the lies about Harry."

"I believe we can wrap this up," Shacklebolt said, smacking his gavel. "There will be a ten minute recess while the Wizengamot decides their vote. Wizengamot, I hereby declare a Standing Vote. Therefore, there are two antechambers, one marked 'Innocent' and one marked 'Guilty'. Please make your way to the chambers where you will be counted. Ten minute recess." He then turned to Ginny and frowned. "Miss Weasley, you are remanded to custody for a trial tomorrow. Aurors, take her away."

It would be another 15 years until Ginny saw the light of day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Assumptions: The Lies of Ginny Weasley. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much. Please remember that if you have enjoyed this story to Favourite it and share on Social Media and with friends.
> 
> Based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling and A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter may be adapted from A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer. This also includes some text from Assumptions and Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black by myself. Both authors rights are respected.
> 
> Remember, you can visit the "GryffindorTom" Facebook page to get all of the latest updates, news and much more!
> 
> If you haven't reviewed it, please do so as it helps me improve my other works. Thanks very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in Harry Potter by JK Rowling, A Sleep walkers mistake by Broomstick Flyer and Assumptions by myself. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from Assumptions. All rights to their various owners/creators.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
